Paperwork
by CadetAnnie4Jesus
Summary: Vision has to fill out paperwork, but he isn't sure how. Romance is in the air when he asks Scarlet Witch for help. Set after Avengers 2, so there are spoilers. Very serious tone, written mostly for fangirls and shippers like myself. VisionxScarletWitch (Seriously though, what is the ship name?)


_**OK, so I wrote that first Vision humor fanfic and I got a lot of good reviews. I plan on writing more comedic team ones in the future, but I came with this idea of Vision filling out paperwork, and I felt the only way I could write it was as a Scarlet Witch/Vision serious romantic kind of thing. I definitely plan on continuing this story too. Either just a 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **chapter that sums up them going through the questions, or even a string of chapters to follow each with their own short question and answer. I'm not sure yet. Please review and tell me if you want more romance, more team stuff, more seriousness, or more comedy stuff. Or maybe some in-between funny team stuff with subtle Hulktasha and VisionxScarlet Witch (Vislet? Viscar? Hexbot?) references?**_

 _ **Also feel free to give me plot ideas. I'm trying to play with the "prank idea" Sportsfan64. I can totally see Scarlet Witch being a prankster because of her brother and trying to prank the team. That could be a good serious/comedy mix. Also I'm trying to do something with pets. I could see like a falcon, a spider, a robot dog, a yellow lab, some hexbugs (Scarlet's powers) and some bald eagle representing the team in some sort of fun way. Idk, I'm just trying to brainstorm ideas here, so help me out. Anywho, hope you enjoy this story. Sorry if it feels weird, again, this is my 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **vision story and my first romantic one with him and witch, so I'm testing the waters.**_

"Knock, knock."

Wanda opened her eyes with a jolt. For a moment she lay frozen in fear, waiting for some HYDRA scientist to come in and perform another inhumane experiment on her and her brother. Then her surroundings became clear to her. She was not in a cold, hard cot, but in a soft, queen-sized bed. She rolled over on her side to see the time on her alarm clock. One forty-eight AM blinked back at her in bright red letters.

"Who is knocking at this hour?" she wondered to herself.

If it were an emergency or drill an alarm would have gone off, or at least she assumed. This was her first night at the Avengers Training Center, and tomorrow she would meet Captain America and Black Widow for her first session. The witch had almost begun to think the noise had all been in her head when another gentle "Knock, knock," came. She quickly got out of bed and examined herself. After deciding her silk, scarlet colored pajama bottoms and black tank top were presentable, she opened the door. To her surprise, Vision was standing in the doorway.

The android simply stared at her, almost as if analyzing her and her thoughts. His face seemed uncertain, like he was regretting his decision to knock on his female teammate's door at two in the morning. Finally, with a small stutter, he said, "I, I cannot sleep."

Despite herself, Wanda felt a small smile creep upon her face. "I don't believe that expression is supposed to be taken literally, Vision," she replied.

"I suppose you are correct, Miss Scarlet," he said, "but if I were capable of sleep, the expression would still match my current state at the moment.

It was Scarlet Witch's turn to analyze Vision. She had not talked to him directly since he had saved her from her falling country. Afterward h had momentarily comforted her about the passing, no, the killing of her brother by Ultron. So far from the little she had seen of Vision, every action he had done had confused her. Besides thoughts of her brother's death, the question of why Vision had done what he did had been haunting her mind. Why had he been good when that monster Ultron had been so evil? Why had he gone back to save her, when he simply could have left her to suffer? It was her fault that the island had fallen so quickly, she had not been at her post. She was beginning to wonder if there was any robot in him at all. He acted more human than she did.

"Let's go down into the living area," she suggested with a whisper. "There is no one else currently on this hall, but I don't want you to get into any trouble for being in the girl's section."

The two quietly walked through the corridor and down the stairs together. She noticed he held a stack of papers in one hand and wondered what they were for. She decided to hold in her curiosity until they were settled. Finally they arrived in the living room and sat next to each other on a large couch. She made sure there was at least six inches space between them, not wanting to make the situation more awkward then it already was.

"What is troubling you?" she asked him.

Vision took the papers in his lap and handed them to her. "These," he simply stated.

Scarlet Witch quickly flipped through the stack. There were not a lot of papers, about ten in all. All were on the same type of paper with the same official looking font. She soon realized they were simply basic, ordinary paperwork. In fact, they were the same paperwork she had filled out earlier in the day herself. All the answers spaces on his were blank. Only one question had been filled on the front page, where under the word "alias" he had written "Vision".

"You asked me to help you fill out paperwork?" she questioned.

He replied, "I do not know what to write."

Suddenly she understood. She, even though she had been a HYDRA agent, had known all about herself. She knew her birthday, her parents names, her social security number. This creature in front of her knew so many things about the world, that he was probably nmore intelligent then her, Falcon, and War Machine combined. But, he knew nothing about himself. He could not fill in these blanks by himself because he did not know how. He needed support and help from others to figure out these answers, so he could truly become someone. The poor android, he didn't even yet have a full name.

"Why me?" she asked. "Why not ask Falcon or Machine, or go call up Stark?"

Vision turned to her and looked right into her eyes. "When I was fighting Ultron, I scanned his personality. His thoughts were very dark and twisted, but I found he was full of curiosity. He was curious about humans, curious impeticular about you and your brother. He had many files about the two of you, ones he had stolen from HYDRA. I was curious too. At the time, I did not understand humans at all. I wanted to look into the files, to fulfill my curiosity, but I felt it would be wrong of me, that you would not wish anyone to see your secrets without permission. I still have a deep desire to fully know what it means to be human, and I have come to believe that you are the key to my unlocking that discovery. "

"So you feel that in order to discover yourself, since you are not entirely machine, you need to fully comprehend the human side of you. And you believe that by learning about me, you will be able to accomplish that?" Scarlet Witch concluded.

Vision nodded. "I came to rescue you from that falling island. I saw you standing over one of the dead bodies of Ultron, with pain written across you face and in your eyes. I saw expressions I had never seen before, sorrow, loss, love. I saw emotions. I want to feel emotions too."

Wanda turned her head. "You don't want to feel what I felt. That was not me living that was me dying! My brother, he had been killed by that beast, and I could do nothing! Nothing!" Suddenly she was sobbing uncontrollably. She felt Vision's strong arms wrap around her body.

"I am, sorry," he said softly to her. "I did not wish to upset you. I can see, I can see that he meant much to you."

For what seemed like hours but was really minutes, Scarlet Witch cried into the robot's arms. Finally, after settling down, she looked up and met Vision's gaze.

"I'm sorry. You asked me for help, and here I am, a sobbing mess." She attempted a smile.

"Do not apologize," Vision said, wiping a tear from her eyes. "It was, inconsiderate of me not to consider your own feelings when approaching the conversation."

This time a genuine grin grew on her tear-stricken face. "Vision, you are more human than you could ever imagine."

Vision returned the smile and offered her a nearby box of tissues. Scarlett Witch quickly blew her nose and the two scooted back away from each other, both slightly embarrassed at the close proximity they had just shared.

"Look," she finally said after another few minutes of composing herself followed by awkward silence. "I am the worst person to come to about discovering yourself right now. I used to be someone. For my entire life I was one of the twins, the dynamic duo of Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. I was, I was Pietro's sister. That was my identity. Without him I am nothing. But if you'd like, we can both try to discover our new selves. Together."

"Together." Vision repeated. "I think I'd like that." 


End file.
